Just a Thought
by ramenkage6
Summary: Naruto has alot on his mind so he takes a walk. Will this walk help him? It is way better that it sounds.i promise. so please read. NaruSasuYaoi my first fanfic!


This id my first story so I hope you like. It's yaoi so if you don't like…simple…don't read. All reviews welcome so please review!

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto but of course everybody already knew that. DUH!**

"**Just a Thought"**

The blonde had a lot on his mind. He got off the couch, walked to the door of his apartment and opened it.

"I think I just need some fresh air," he said aloud to himself. He walked out in to the cool evening toward the park shoving his hands into his pockets. Lately he couldn't stop thinking about his raven haired teammate. But why he thought to himself. He didn't know the answer to his question. Could it possibly be that he liked him? Maybe loved him?

"No!" he thought shoving that thought out of his mind. After all he was a **guy! **He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized it had been snowing. It was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of the snow under his feet. He walked towards a park bench and sat down, still thinking about **_him. _**

"Why?" he thought again looking down. "WHY?" he yelled.

"Why what?" a familiar voice asked. He looked up into a deep pool of onyx eyes.

"What are you doing here without a jacket? Idiot." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I didn't realize it was snowing. And why are you here?" he retorted.

"I just needed to get out" he answered him. "Are you cold?" he asked sitting down next to the shivering blonde.

"No I am actually really warm" he answered sarcastically. It was really weird for Sasuke to be asking that considering he doesn't care for anybody but himself. Sasuke took off his black jacket and held it out to Naruto. He looked quizzically at the jacket then at Sasuke. "Here, take it before you freeze to death." The dark eyed boy told him.

"B-But why?" he asked looking confused. "Why what?" Sasuke asked. "Why are you letting me use your jacket?" "Why else. Because it's cold out. Now take it." He said loosing his patience with his teammate.

He took it and put on the jacket which was still warm from Sasuke's body heat. It smelt of him too. Naruto had always loved the way the Uchiha smelt but would die before he confessed any of that. "It looks better on me!" Naruto said laughing. "Ha ha funny," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Naruto." "Hn?" he answered. "What do you think of me?" Sasuke asked him. "Well why do ya wanna know?" he answered. "It doesn't matter why I wanna know. Just answer the question."

"Well…" Naruto said pausing to register the question fully. He leaned back and looked towards the sky. "Well….sometimes you act like an ass and you look down on everybody around you like you are better. But…. Sometimes you act human like you actually care."

"Oh." He said. It wasn't quite the answer he wanted to hear.

"Since I answer your dumb question..." he said looking over at Sasuke, "... you have to tell me what you think of me." "Fine" Sasuke said moving over towards Naruto. "What is he doing?" Naruto thought tensing up. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt comfortable with the Uchiha that close. He started to relax. Sasuke leaned in, his lips right in front of Naruto's making him blush.

"So you wanna know what I think of you?" he whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded wide eyed. Sasuke pressed his lips up against the blondes whose eyes widened even more and his face entirely red. Naruto deepened the kiss. "Why is he doing this? Why an I doing this?" Naruto thought. He didn't quite grasp why he was kissing him, but he really liked it. Sasuke stopped and looked at him. "Does that answer your question?" he asked. Naruto nodded still wide-eyed and speechless.

He understood why. And he realized why he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He loved him.

But _did_ Sasuke like him or was he just toying with him?

"Sa-Sauke?" he asked. "Hn?" he answered. "Why did you kiss me?" "I thought you said you knew. I love you" he told him. "You love me?" he asked surprised Sasuke was telling him.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed him again holding his body close to his. "I love you too." He whispered into the Uchiha's ear.

"Yeah. I know dobe." He said smiling.

**Owari **

**-well this was my 1st story I posted. I really hop u enjoyed. There will be more stories coming! Yay. Well laters for now.**


End file.
